


Glitched Phantom

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Songfics Galore [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Music Video, Demon Deals, Magic, Magic Accidents, Manipulation, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: When Marvin makes a deal with a phantom, everything goes awry..(Based on Give Heart Records' music video for the song Phantom)





	Glitched Phantom

A young and starting magician enters the stage, wearing a plain white button up with grey pants, and bright green hair, going by the name Marvin Magnificent as he smiles nervously at the crowd of people in front of him.

Anti, on the opposite side of the room of the magician is dressed in a red undershirt, black tie and vest, a cane with a clear scepter placed at the top, gauges, eyeliner and tattoos lining down his left arm and glowing bright green and blue eyes.

He nods his head along to a beat, as Marvin in the center stage holds up a few rings, trying to pull them together and he finally does a minute later.

Anti bobs his head still to the music, Marvin gets some kind of rubber balls, accidentally throwing them down to the floor, as he lent down to pick them back up.

"I'm just a phantom in your room, with no intent on leaving soon," Anti sang, staring straight ahead with power reflecting in his eyes, "And your not even just how I got here,"

Marvin gasped quietly, the rest of the plastic balls he was juggling had also fallen down as he put his hands up to his neck, in embarrassment.

"Another ghost that's in your bed, that you wish could leave for dead," He spoke, poking a finger out and towards a camera of some sort.

"Ain't no magic word can't make me disappear~" Anti sang with a small smile, placing a hand beside his chest for a moment.

Marvin gleefully smiled for a second, getting ready for his next "trick" as he attempted to pull out something, "Now that room it starts to dim, sets the mood for onset sin," Anti grinned, singing a little lower.

"Now we're passed out on the floor of your apartment.." He sang, as Marvin pulled out a colorful cloth with a worried smile as he patted his forehead with it, bending over.

"With every single warning sign, It passed you up and slipped you by," Anti's grin faded again as he sung, Marvin throwing the cloth over somewhere behind the curtain, waiting for any sign of applause.

"But we're bound to end up right where we started!" He sang, as a wide grin spread across his features, "Make no mistake i'll break you down,"

Anti smirked, slightly lowering his head near the cane with a sly smile, "Shout it around town!"

"I'm not what you want, but i'm exactly what you need," Anti said, motioning around almost dramatically with the magical cane in hand, as Marvin started walking back to another room.

"Take a bite and feed, your satisfaction guaranteed!" He spoke as Marvin looked over, casting a glance at an object that seemed oddly out of place.

"I'm your sunshine woah, gonna burn down your parade," Anti sang, Marvin picking up the object and revealing to be some kind of book. He placed a hand on it and opened the small book..

"I'm a shooting star, that wish you wished you never made!" He denounced, as the magician in the other room turned the page in the mysterious book.

Marvin opened the book to the contents of the first page, as it said the words, "Book of Phantom" along the page with fancy scrawled designs around it.

"Don't wanna take a leap of faith, you wanna do this face to face," Anti smiled a little manically while singing, while Marvin turned to another page which had illegible writing and drawing of a chalice on the next page.

"And like an animal the instincts taken over," Anti sang, his voice going higher and almost leading up to a high note, "There ain't nothin' to debate, blow this purgatory state, the city lights will drown you out in the exposure.."

Marvin carefully studied the few rest of the pages he saw, before practicing and then putting out his hand, as it erupted with fire magic as it appeared in his hand.

"Now that room it starts to dim, sets the mood for onset sin," Anti sang the line once again, gesturing around with the scepter as Marvin made a golden-ish orange like circle, 

"And now we're passed out on the floor of your apartment.." He sung a few of the lines of the song again, as Marvin made two dots and a smile on the bright circle.

"With every single warning sign, it slipped you up and passed you by," As Marvin went back onto the stage with a top-hat like wear, rubbing his hands together insightfully and looking ahead at the crowd.

"But we're all bound to end up where we started!" Anti exclaimed in a sing-song voice as Marvin took off the hat, pulling something out of it.

"Make no mistake, I'll break you down," It turned out to be..part of someone in the crowd's hair as one guy in particular gasped inaudibly.

Marvin raised a brow, looking back at it, his eyes widening for a second in disbelief but returned back a second later.

"Shout it around town!" Anti sang, his tone becoming high at that line and grinning a little.

"I'm not what you want, but I'm exactly what you need," He spoke as Marvin threw his hands down, sparks of lightning appearing for a split second and his eyes glowing brightly in the light.

"Take a bite and feed, your satisfaction guaranteed!" Anti said, singing as he stepped around in a light yet bouncy way to the music, his face leaning in slightly.

"I'm your sunshine woah, gonna burn down your parade," Marvin suddenly looked around, just now realizing a fire had started after he'd done the lightning trick,

"I'm a shooting star, that wish you wish you'd never made!" Anti grinned, getting a little closer as the scene ended.

Marvin entered the back room of the stage, nervously walking inside and sitting down across from Anti, as the seeming phantom slid a quill over to him.

"So..your saying, if i sign this..I can put on the perfect show?" Marvin asked, glancing over at Anti in curiosity and a little fear.

"Kid, if you sign, you'll give 'em a show they'll never forget~" Anti purred with a smirk, as Marvin looked on until Anti rolled out the contract.

Rolling out the long contract, as Marvin's eyes suddenly widened in slight surprise and a little being taken aback.

"Sign here, initial here, last words of your social here, mother's maiden name-sign here, any allergies of you have them, initial, initial, name of your first pet, initial here, and..done!" Anti gestured to all the places he had to sign, and then lifted his hand as he smiled coyly.

"Now, get out there, go get 'em kid!" Anti said with a grin as he pointed to back to the stage, as Marvin stood back up and marched out to the stage again.

"This word is what you need, where the monsters roam and the demons all feed," Anti smirked, as he bounced slightly as Marvin came back onto the stage, dressed in a cape, top-hat and a white cat mask with symbols that a card deck would have on them.

"Relax don't you look so weary, it's all only temporary!" Anti exclaimed, moving his arms around indirectly as he grinned widely.

"We roam and we sing along, while the choir joins in sing an abhorrent song," He grinned more as he stepped around, the scepter followed him.

"We bite it's a little bit scary.." He spoke, as if in a pause before continuing the verse, "The pain's only temporary!"

Marvin gulped worriedly as he raised his hand up, with his wand causing it to shoot out fireworks in the room expectedly. 

"I'm not what you want...but i'm exactly what you need," Anti continued, his eyebrows furrowing, "Take a bite and feed, your satisfaction guaranteed.." 

"I'm not what you want, but i'm exactly what you need!" He exclaimed, but higher and yet louder this time, as Marvin looked down to the audience as Anti bowed his head over to him as he smirked.

"Take a bite and feed, your satisfaction guaranteed," He spoke, his eyes narrowing with devilish smile, "I'm your sunshine woah," Marvin raised his wand up once more, as he suddenly disappeared in thin air.

"I'm gonna burn down your parade, I'm a shooting star," Anti smiled devilishly yet mischievously as he knew the fate of the beginning magician.

"That wish you wish you never made.." He spoke, his voice getting a little higher as he sang the words all too well.

"T̨̬͎̲͕̲̘̘͟h͎̗̰̞͎͕͖͎͠͝a̬̫̘̹̻̝͘͢ṯ̸̺̯͍̯̩͘ ̛̩̯̯̜̜̠w̵̛͇̥̹͓i̷̜̮̘͙̫̲̞͙͡s̶̨̩̭̥̯͕̬͟h͙͍͜͝͡ ̸̛̦̼̟̺̥̺͢ͅy͇͍̣̘̟͚̭͉͞o̥̝͍͇̰̘͜ͅu͔̞̪͟ ͚̼͖̲̱̯w҉̬̙̳̠i̛̜̳̘̤s̴̠͖̜̼̦͘h̲̗͘͝ ͔͇͉̪͚͎͔̥̕y̢̻̯͖͎͟ͅơ̬̲̩̱̬u̟͚̬͚ ̸̟͙͍̙̬͙̦̲͡n͖̩e̶̠̤̬v̥̭̹̗̭̠̺̘̕e̫̱̥̤̪̥̻̭r̛̟̘̖̯ͅ ̻̫͙͚̹͚̰ͅm͞͏̼͇ͅa̧̧͉͔̬̺̻̤̣͠d͚̥͈̗͍̮̜͔ͅę͙͕̲̲̞͔̗͝ͅ!̷̝̲̥̹̖̥̝̩" Anti said, his voice glitching as his eyes glowed more ominously and his figure also began to glitch.

When Marvin put his wand and arm back down, he couldn't tell that he wasn't on stage anymore..in fact, his surroundings looked..clear now?

As it panned out, its seen that Marvin was in the glass ball part of Anti's scepter..that's what he got for making a deal with him.

Anti put a hand to his chin, as he stroked the part of the scepter the small magician was in..

Only Marvin finding that there was literally no way out..and that he was really trapped there, even forever.

Anti stopped what he was doing, as he blinked, his vision looking over at the camera in a creepy yet ominous way.

That's what you get for making a deal with a phantom.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll have you know, this took all day to write..going back to the site then back to the video, and so on
> 
> but i thought this song fit anti, so why not make a fanfic with it?


End file.
